Abe Nana
Abe Nana, (安部菜々- Nana Abe) ''is one of the available idols to be produced in the Cinderella Girls. She is voiced by ''Miyake Marie (三宅麻理恵 - Marie Miyake). She is currently working at an unnamed talent agency. Self Introduction Description An eccentric part-timer maid of dubious age who claims to be an eternally 17 year old alien originating from Planet Usamin. She’s very nice, determined and hardworking, traits which are often overlooked due to her other rather eccentric qualities. She will often communicate with Planet Usamin, while using the sound, "Piipii☆". She's a huge fan of anime and dreams of becoming a seiyuu, to the point where she practices dubbing over lines when she watches anime. In her CINDERELLA MASTER CD, Nana gets a call from her mother in the middle of her CD interview. Nana’s mother reminds her to vote, meaning that in reality, she is at least 20 years old as that is the minimum voting age in Japan. While her height and looks could pass for a 17-year-old, her personal life also points to her being much older than she says. The Cinderella Girls Theater comic includes a conversation in which several idols are discussing the curse of being a too old to date with the younger idols. Nana has a noticeably guilty looking expression in the background. Nana herself tends to inadvertently slip phrases, memories, or comments that indicate she's older than seventeen. Nana has a habit of not keeping track of the Usamin stories she tells, creating noticeable contradictions, or invents impossibly fanciful scenarios that even defy the imagination of children. Nana's claims of alienhood are presented unambiguously as an act. Many of her lines and comic appearances feature her clearly panicking and making things up as she goes along. The other Cinderella Girls characters constantly shoot holes in her alien fantasy, making her say more contradicting statements that only further embarrass her. Nana gets very flustered and defensive when her claims to eternal 17-year-old-hood are challenged. In her School Uniform SR it's implied that she trotted out the "planet Usamin High School Uniform" because she got rid of her real one a long time ago. Based from the Starlight Stage commu, Nana was previously working as an underground idol, the type of idol you can see in small stages inside the Akihabara area. This implies that she already had experience with singing and dancing to an audience albeit small. She also said in that commu after her live, that she was apologetic for not being able to personally greet her fans liked she used to when she was still in the underground scene. She lives in an apartment which she calls "Planet Usamin" and also one hour away from the office through commuting using the train. The same apartment was also referenced during the C5 (Cute Jewelries 001) Commu. Quotes N/A Trivia * Her type in-game is Cute. * In Starlight Stage, her image stats are relatively balanced with a tiny lead in Dance. * Nana dreams of becoming a seiyuu, and frequently dubs over anime while watching TV. Other Cards (From Other Games) Category:Abe Nana Category:Extra Cards Page Category:Cute Category:Voiced Character Category:May Birthday Category:17 Category:Hometown:Usamin Star Category:Zodiac:Taurus